This invention relates to pallets upon which materials are stacked for storage and transportation. A large portion of pallets presently used for this purpose are formed of wood and have top and bottom decks joined by wooden runners. Their construction permits entry of truck forks between the runners for lifting and transporting the loads. Various attempts have been made to form pallets out of other materials for the primary purpose of reducing costs.
The prior cost reduction developments have usually necessitated a corresponding reduction in strength. However, the instant invention is believed to provide a pallet of the lowest possible cost while maximixing its strength and durability. Accordingly, it includes one or more of the following characteristics:
A. CAPABLE OF MANUFACTURE SOLELY FROM LIGHTWEIGHT SHEET MATERIAL SUCH AS CORRRUGATED BOARD AND AN ADHESIVE;
B. LEGS COMPRISED OF PANELS FORMED DIRECTLY FROM THE LOADING DECK AND INTERLOCKED IN A MANNER CAPABLE OF SUPPORTING LARGE LOADS;
C. CAPABLE OF BEING NESTED SO AS TO MINIMIZE SHIPPING AND STORAGE SPACE WHEN NOT IN USE; AND
D. CAPABLE OF MANUFACTURE BY A SIMPLE, FULLY AUTOMATIC PROCESS, REQUIRING NO SUBSTANTIAL TOOLING EXPENSE.